


Fun Times

by Makco



Series: Very Very Short Stories [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Fun Times

Penny sat down heavily on the bench with a long sigh, stretching and turning her head to the side to face her friend Maru.  
-"You tell me everything, now!" Maru urged her, her eyes behind her glasses fixed on her friend.  
-"What do you want to know about it? It was just a wonderful night out just the two of us." Penny blushed and rested her chin on a hand.  
-"I want to know EVERY little detail!" Penny sighed at Maru's eagerness to know more about her and her husband's private life but she humored her anyways.  
-"Alright. We went to Yazoo City and we had a fancy and tasty dinner just the two of us in a restaurant. Then when we finished we went to a dance floor to try to dance. We weren't very good at it, though." Penny covered her mouth and giggled at the thought of the awkward farming couple all stiff and just kinda swaying in the dance floor.  
-"I know that's not all! Come on, keep going!" Maru grinned and poked more at her friend, wanting her to say more.  
-"Well, then we went to a bathhouse just for the two of us, and he gave me this gorgeous swimsuit, and we spent the rest of the night there!" Penny's cheeks were bright red which caused Maru to spur her on to say more.  
-"Maru, are you crazy? That's not the kind of stuff to tell to you in the middle of the village!"


End file.
